Curiosity
by cw2k
Summary: Chris visits Outworld to see Mileena, unknowing of what she wants to show him. Things get pretty hot from there. However, Mileena's concubine wants him too. ;)


Curiosity

Chris was in his house, bored out of his mind. He decided to go to Outworld to see how Mileena is doing as Empress of Outworld. He takes a portal to Outworld, and visited Mileena's palace.

"Empress?"

"Darling..." Mileena is wearing her Khanum skin. He also notices someone with her. A woman dressing like Skarlet, but with rust red hair and yellow eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I was just checking in. Actually, I came here bored out of my mind. You know how that goes."

"Indeed. This is Krya, one of my servants."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Actually, Chris. Since you're here, I must let you know that something's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

Mileena steps towards him, rather seductively I might add.

"I only know you as a Earthrealm warrior, but I wonder if there's another side of you that I do not know. Even though you're a Earthrealmer, you are quite charming. The only thing I ask of you is do you find me sexy?"

Mileena slowly removed her veil, showing her Tarkatan features. Surprisingly, she has lips! Chris could tell she did not want to be made the way she was, but beauty, most people say, comes from inside, not outside.

"Wow. Despite the teeth, I'd say you are."

Chris moved closer to Mileena and holds her close. They kissed. Some people believe she's a maneater, but Mileena did otherwise. He kissed her neck. Mileena could tell he is not fazed by her Tarkatan features. Mileena wrapped her thighs around him and continued lip locking. She tries to be careful not poke him with her teeth. Krya was watching with glee.

"Chris, before we do this, there's one thing I want to show you."

She slowly crouches down and took off his track pants. She was intrigues by his hard member.

"I think I'm gonna have some fun with this."

She started licking the mushroom tip, then slowly and carefully took it into her mouth, making sure she doesn't poke with her teeth. To Chris' credit, she managed to take it in her mouth. She slowly went back and forth using her lips to massage it. She picked up the pace a little. Krya walked up to him and kissed him as well. Mileena went a little faster. Chris was starting to his explosion ready to happen. Mileena was really giving him the business, and that business caused him to shoot his load into her mouth. Mileena rose up smiling.

"How did you...?

"You can thank Jade for that wonderful lesson she taught me. Also..."

Mileena began removing her outfit. My lord! For a crossbreed between Edenian and Tarkatan, Mileena looked absolutely amazing. She got close and stroke him gently.

"Lay down, darling. Let me show you what dearest Tanya taught me."

If Tanya happened to walk in seeing Mileena doing this, she'd be shocked beyond belief. Then again, people are assuming that something is going on between them two. Chris lays down while Mileena seductively climbs on top.

"I know you and Tanya have done this before," Mileena said.

"What if she comes here and sees this," asked Chris, worried she might witness it upon her arrival.

"Do not worry, darling. Her and Rain are away on business. Now, get ready."

Mileena lowered herself slowly, taking his cock into her vagina. Mileena could feel it going in easily. He held her hips as Mileena looks at him.

"Enjoy the ride."

She moves her hips back and forth slowly, taking him deep. Mileena would never do this with a Earthrealmer, but Chris was the exception, mainly because of Tanya. She moaned a little loud as she bounced a little. Mileena felt amazing. Chris rose up to lick around her breasts and pumped deeper, causing Mileena to moan loud. Unknown to them, Tanya returned, witnessing her Kahnum doing what she taught her. She smiled but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation between her thighs. She and Chris made love before. The more she looked, the hornier she got. She placed her hand between her thighs and worked her clitoris. She tried her best to keep quiet, fearing her moaning could disrupt Mileena's love session with Chris. Mileena bounced hard on him.

"For a Earthrealmer...(Breathing hard as she speaks)... you are incredible!"

Chris was about to come again, but this time, he shot his load inside Mileena.

"Let yourself go, darling."

They lip lock again. His hands roamed her thighs. Suddenly, she hears moaning close by. Mileena saw a female's legs split. She recognized the voice.

"Dearest Tanya!"

Tanya gasped, oblivious that her pants were off and her legs were split. Mileena and Chris sat up and got dressed while Tanya got her pants on and faces him both.

Mileena walked up to her, sensing her fear.

"Mileena, I..."

Mileena placed her hand between Tanya's thighs. Tanya's heart was beating fast.

"You are horny as well. You were watching us."

"I'm sorry, Kahnum..."

Chris came up to them.

"You may take your leave, darling, but feel free to visit me again."

"Thank you, Empress."

Moments after Chris left, Tanya couldn't take her eyes off him. As Mileena sat on her throne, she could tell Tanya wanted him, even though Mileena had her way with him. Tanya leapt and ran to him. He was about to return to Earthrealm so she followed him.

Chris returned home. It was late night. As he slept, Tanya emerged. She went to his bedroom, completely naked. She slowly crawled into his bed and reached for his member. She stroked it slowly, hoping he doesn't wake up. After successfully hardening him, she rose up to take it in her mouth. As she was moving up and down, Chris opened his eyes, unaware ofeeling his cock being sucked on. He sees Tanya doing just that, and she is naked! His finger slowly entered her vagina. Tanya felt it going in her. He was fingering her. She looks at him. Without saying a word, Tanya climbed on top and kissed him. He was touching her everywhere. She takes him into her vagina and moved her hips.

"I needed this, baby. I needed you."

She started bouncing with his hands on her thighs. Tanya moaned as she was successful in fulfilling her erotic desires of taking Chris inside her. A few minutes later, he got on top of her and pumped deep.

"Fuck me, baby," she said in a whisper. He pumped hard into her.

Tanya moaned under her breath, wrapping her legs around him. They lip lock as he picked up the pace. Tanya moaned loud.

After a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed into her.

"You always know how to love a woman, do you?"

"I aim to please." ;)


End file.
